1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of image content analysis using a camera that perceives a regular and pre-calibrated pattern of electromagnetic radiation emitted from a pattern generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closed-circuit television (CCTV) systems are used in both public and private security systems. CCTV systems are used, for instance, in monitoring areas to detect, deter, and gather information about unwanted activities. CCTV systems enable fewer persons to monitor more areas than would otherwise be possible with security guards required to physically patrol each area of interest.